The First Dragon
by Stupid Asian
Summary: A powerful force awakens. Chase Young seeks it out to find not only the source, but a legend. A legend who should have died 3000 years ago. A legend who has survived. (ChasexOC)
1. Pure

It was a peaceful day. One free of stress and worries. Days like these were hard to come by. With a light breeze, little humidity and some faint clouds floating in the clear blue sky. Strangely, it had been like this for several days now, almost a week even. But the silence and the calm air were welcomed with open arms.

Among the lush greenery and flora of the woods, a temple stands, not too far from the mountains. The blue roof tiling, gold accents and white exterior give it an almost heavenly glow. The way it was designed also shows the temple's affiliation, Xiaolin.

Within the temple grounds, we see four figures in the court yard. All dressed rather similarly, in red robes with sashes around their waist. Three of them with white pants and one with black. They all seem to be of different origins as well.

One was a male. Tall, quite fair and had a large upper body. With short blonde hair tucked into a large cowboy hat. Another male was sitting next to the large cowboy, also tall but not as big, and he had dark brown spiky hair and olive skin. Next to him, was a petite female who looked quite tiny next to the two guys. Her hair was pulled in to two pigtails and had light eyeliner on. Lastly, a small boy, who had an oddly round head and startlingly yellow skin. They all are sitting cross legged in what looks to be the middle of a courtyard.

In front of them was a much older man, sitting cross-legged with his back facing the four others. This man was most likely a superior, because instead of the red robes worn by the others he wore a blue one.

Though all five figures were meditating in perfect circumstances, the older man in blue seemed almost tense. He focused on a lingering presence that he has felt for days now. It felt very different compared to others he have felt in the past. The first time the older monk felt it was over a week ago while the young dragons were out looking for the new Shen Gong Wu.

It started small, the monk had thought he had imagined it because it was almost as if it were barely there. Then over the course of six days, it steadily increased, to a point where he can now be able to locate its source energy. But whenever he tried, it was not within his reach, it seemed to be out of a 200 kilometer radius.  
This worried the older monk as he once again failed to locate the source. It was worrying him that this energy was so strong that he could feel it from so far away from it's source. Whatever it was, he had to prepare the young monks for what is coming.

* * *

A few kilometres away from the peaceful Xiaolin temple, stood a dark and terrifying mountain. With dark clouds swirling over the top, it loomed over the barren wasteland beneath. The mountain resembled a face almost, with a large cave that opened wide like a mouth and where the lower lip would be was a steep cliff.

Within the cave was the real entrance to the mountain, a man-made hallway of the cave's form, lined with torches on the walls. This long, dark and damp hallway led to a large wooden door that had intricate carvings along the sides.

Through the doors, an almost ethereal and picturesque view awaits. Drastically different from the exterior of the mountain, the various waterfalls that lined the large marble room only reflected the light more and the various open areas, large pillars and gazebos almost made the room look heavenly.

At the large marble staircase in the middle of the room stood a throne, where a figure was sitting upon the seat rather stiffly. The figure was a young male who looked to be in his early twenties, had long dark green hair and was clad in an amber coloured armour with a strange red sash around the waist. The sash had a strange eye on it, although the eye was inanimate, it somehow widened in shock.

The figure's eyes had snapped open then. He felt a presence within his palace. But it was not like anything he has encountered. It felt light almost. Pure. But powerful, frighteningly so. This man, Chase Young, felt drawn to this presence. He could not determine whether this presence was Xiaolin or Heylin. But he wanted it. He felt the sheer power that was behind it, but it felt contained. Trapped even.

Chase stood and tried to determine where this presence was. It didn't work, but instead the presence pulled him to the west.

And so he followed.

"Chase!" A raspy voice yelled out.

Chase stopped in his tracks, annoyed at the voice that yelled out.

"Where do you think you're going?! A new Shen Gong Wu has just revealed itself!" The voice called out once more.

Chase turned around to see the frantic purple floating entity as her eyes glowed.

"Not now Wuya. I have something _else _to do. Must I remind you that I have no need for those silly little toys." Chase replied. The purple ghost beginning to annoy him. He turned back to the entrance doors and walked out on Wuya, just as she passed through his palace to go look for someone else, mumbling angrily along the way.

Chase stepped out of the cave and on to the cliff side. He felt the presence stronger here and it pulled at him to follow it. So he began walking towards the presence, unaware of where he will go or what he will find.

* * *

Chase knew the presence was still pulling at him. It has been three days since he left to go follow it and not once has he stopped. He couldn't teleport to the source because he still cannot recognize where it is. It was now dawn of the fourth day and Chase finally realized where he is.

At the base of the Himalayan mountains.

The presence suddenly pulled stronger this time, almost forcing his legs to trudge up the mountain.

_Hurry._

Chase stopped where he was. Although the presence became stronger and stronger as he climbed, he forced himself to stop. He looked around him to see if there was anyone else around, but there wasn't.

_Hurry._

There it was again. Chase observed his surroundings and yet he was the only one there. Suddenly the presence pulled stronger than ever, and forced him to climb higher and higher.

The faster he trudged and the higher he climbed, the stronger it pulled at him. Then finally, he pulled himself up onto a snow covered platform and the presence suddenly left.

Chase dusted the snow off his armour and looked on. To a large pile of boulders covered in snow.

_"Is this a joke?" _Chase thought. He walked up to the pile and touched the boulder in front of him, only to pull back shocked.

_Help me._

The presence was back now and pulling at him stronger than ever. Then Chase saw a small opening through the boulders and saw complete darkness.  
It was a cave.

The warlord stepped back and grabbed the boulders, then he threw it over his head. The boulder made a large rumbling sound as it tumbled down the mountain. He did this with the rest of the boulders and then he crouched down to enter the small cave. As he entered, the space gave way to a large circular area with crystal stalagmites jutting out of the earth. He continued walking and wandering further in to the cave. It got to a point where Chase had to use Heylin magic to create flames to see.

And right in front of him was exactly what he was looking for.


	2. Preservation

Chase observed what looked to be a lake. A lake of iridescent liquid. He approached the pool cautiously until he was only a foot away, staring at the reflective waters. The lake began to glow a vivid blue, shimmering and illuminating the entire cave. Chase stopped his fire and stared at the dazzling blue lake which gave off a scent almost like oriental lilies.

He tentatively took off one of his gloves and cupped a handful of this shimmering blue liquid and noticed the consistency. It wasn't thick like he expected it to be. It was almost like water.

_"Bǎocún yè?"_ Chase thought. **(1)**

Chase believed that he had heard of this liquid before, a preserving liquid that behaves similarly to water yet glows a bright blue colour once it has set and usually preserves items within it for years. The rest of the information about this liquid was torn off of the book Chase had in his library other than that tidbit of information. The book itself was old too. He had to be careful while turning the pages because they were so thin, it was almost as if they could break apart with a slight breeze.

His hand had already let the rest of the liquid to slip between his fingers, but he continued to scrutinize the lake, putting his glove back on. The presence has once again returned, but instead of pulling him, it just gently urged him to step on to the pond. Using his Heylin powers to stabilize his steps and have him walk on the water, he finally noticed that there was a figure within the lake.

It was the body of a woman in a fetal position. Bare and pale. Her long inky black hair encased her form like a protective barrier. Chase did not notice how or when, but the body began to move slowly the closer Chase got to her. She has shifted to his direction, her hand reaching to the surface but stopping shy of it. Though Chase cannot clearly make out her face due to the pond still producing the _annoyingly distracting _light show and her hair covering almost all of the small face, her half-lidded eyes stood out among her inky tresses and they glowed even brighter than the lake.

They were a startling golden, almost light orange, with a thick black rim around it. Her irises were bigger than most people's and seemed to bore through him. Like that of a ball-jointed doll. Chase stood where he was, wondering who this woman was, but he almost missed her hand reaching out towards him, still fully inside the liquid, her eyes wide open and her mouth agape.

_Please._

Chase heard the voice inside his head once again, then felt the woman's energy force him to kneel and reach for her hand. As his hand passed through the liquid and grabbed on to hers, the glow of the pond steadily decreased the more Chase pulled her out.

When she was completely out, she was cold and drenched. She clutched on to Chase's armour while shivering, thoroughly wetting the surface. Chase was almost shocked, he could practically feel how much power she contained from the surface of her skin. She had more power than Wuya when she had all of her powers. His shocked expression soon turned into a smirk. She was going to be a valuable asset to him, he could see it.

He turned her so she was against his left arm, and wrapped his right arm beneath her knees to lift her up. Chase wasted no time in teleporting the both of them back to his throne room in his lair, startling some jungle cats that were lounging around. As he walked up the flight of stairs and the several twists and turns to his private bath house, he could feel a pair of eyes on him. He looked down at the young woman he was carrying, who was staring at him with big, curious eyes. Her eyes have stopped glowing now, but they were still a bright and startling gold. She wasn't shivering like before when she got out of the pool but her skin still felt cold, even through his gloves.

He called for one of his jungle cats to accompany them to the bath house, a tiger, and changed them back to their human form, a female Samurai clad in her armour. The fallen warrior opened the door to the grand bath house and Chase walked in. As he heard the doors close, he stopped to the edge of the large bath and slowly dipped the mysterious woman in. She flinched at first due to the drastic temperature change of her icy skin to the hot bath water. It was important for the woman to become comfortable around him, so that he can continue with his plan. As the female eased in and started to wade to the deeper side, Chase left to go to the female Samurai by the door.

"Bathe her. Find her some clothes after and then bring her to the sitting room. Do not try to harm the girl, she is powerful and will eventually become an asset to me." Chase said to the Samurai, who then nodded slowly as she opened the door for Chase. As he turned to leave, he glanced at the female in the bath, who was staring at him intensely.

* * *

A little over 15 minutes had past since he left the grand bath house and Chase was in his sitting room, flipping through EVIL magazine. He was still wondering about the woman he had found in the Himalayas. She looked to be around eighteen, a bit younger than when Chase first drank the Lao Mang Lone soup, but she definitely didn't look like an average human, due to her gold eyes and him finding her body in a pool of ancient preserving solution, hidden away in a small cave in one of the tallest mountains in the world. Not to mention the fact that she is capable of controlling bodies and performing telepathy on him. But Chase still had found her form, for lack of better word, perfect.

Her soft porcelain skin was fair and smooth, and unmarred by the look of veins. Her long black hair was thick and had that glossy shine that Wuya always wanted in her human form. It was almost as if that woman was _made _to be beautiful. But he has always wondered about those eyes, big, almond shaped, an inhuman orange-gold and that strange black rim.

Chase started to wonder who she was, and how she got into that lake in the first place. Chase remembered that book he found over 1500 years ago back when he was still Xiaolin. He had found it in the library of the temple, an old leather bound book that was hidden away from prying eyes. He saw it squeezed between the wall and the bookshelf and felt that he was drawn to it. He went to go get it and place it away on the shelf, but upon his touch, the book had opened. The pages were thin and wearing out, stained in yellow, he had to be careful as to not rip the page, even when he was as gentle as he tried. Most of the writing was fading away, blending into the pages. But within the last few pages of the book, he had found a page that was still clearly written, in a strange red liquid. He didn't even count it as one page, because it was just a few sentences describing the substance, _Bǎocún yè , _which was an ancient solution capable of preserving anything for hundreds of years in perfect condition, and the rest of the page was ripped out.

When Chase had went back to the library a few days later, he couldn't find the book anymore. With no trace of where it was, it was almost as if it never existed.

Chase was then brought out of his thoughts when the door opened to reveal the mysterious female accompanied by the fallen warrior. The warrior had dressed the woman in a black cheongsam, with red floral patterns along the dress **(2)**. Her hair was now pulled back into a long pony tail held by a red ribbon, though her hair was still long that it ended at her lower back. Chase snapped his fingers, which turned the Samurai back to her feline form. As the tiger left and the door was closed, the woman was still standing there, scanning the room. He motioned for her to take a seat on the couch in front of him, which snapped her out of her trance and went to sit down.

Chase scrutinized the woman before him. She seemed comfortable, albeit bored. Sitting on the plush couch while swinging her long legs back and forth. Believing this situation will get awkward for the woman, he decided to speak up.

"What's your name?"

The woman was about to reply, but when she spoke he heard nothing. The woman seemed shocked about this, then sighed. Then Chase heard that same voice in his head again.

_My name is Chitose Kaida. _**(3)**

_"If you are capable of telepathy, why not speak?"_ Chase thought.

_Well I seem to have lost my voice. _She replied. Chase noticed that the woman, Kaida , was now staring at him directly. As if they were having a perfectly normal conversation, though neither were actually speaking.

_"And why exactly where you in that lake? Why did you will for me to get you?" _

_I willed for you to get me because I have awoken, yet I could not seem to get out of the lake. As if the surface was a barrier, keeping me in. Though I do not recall anything before that._

Chase scrutinized Kaida once more, though she looked to be telling the truth. He had a slight feeling that she was hiding something. But before he got to ask another question, he was rudely interrupted.

"Chase! Where were you?! You've been gone for over a week! Do you know how many Shen Gong Wu activated when you were go-" The purple ghost angrily raged but suddenly stopped. She had felt a powerful presence upon entering the citadel but she just shrugged it off. Now she felt it even stronger in this room.

Wuya looked around the room, wondering where that power was from, until her eyes had landed on the woman sitting opposite Chase.

"Aaah, and who might this be?" Her raspy voice called. Circling around the woman, Wuya now stopped in front of her, making eye contact. The woman's eyes looked at the ghost in front of her questioning what it was.

"Wuya." A voice behind the ghost warned. Wuya continued to stare at the woman, then turned and floated to Chase, who was currently pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"This is Kaida. She's the reason I've been gone for a while." Chase replied, still staring at the strange woman, who was infatuated by Wuya's form, her eyes never leaving the little ghost.

"Ohhh I see~." Wuya said, her voice trailing off. This Kaida, she's felt the energy before. For around two weeks now, she's felt it grow and grow and grow. Wuya wanted to seek it out, but she wouldn't know where to start to find the source. But now, she was finally able to see who contained that pure, delicious, power.

It's almost startling how much energy she can feel emanate from the woman, with that much power, human bodies are almost incapable of holding it before their bodies start to deteriorate. The only person Wuya has heard of with this much energy, was a legend. In Wuya's time, she had heard of a woman who possessed of such energy, only to be disappointed greatly, hearing that it was just a legend from a very long time ago. Wuya, in her human form and with all of her power, cannot even hope of beating it in battle as she cannot even imagine what kind of being is capable of wielding that much power. The being could've easily defeated all of Heylin and Xiaolin, combined. Heck, she could probably even use that energy for world domination. Wuya has always wondered if it was once true or just a story, a legend.

And that legend just so happened to be seating, rather comfortably, in Chase's sitting room.

* * *

**(A/N).**

**(1).** Phonetic words for 保存液 which means 'preservation solution' (google translated). Original. I know.

**(2).**Pic of the Cheongsam: (I did not name the picture omg)

**(3). **Last names are traditionally spoken first, then followed by the first name.

If you guys want a pic of Kaida: (She's a real person, named Hwang Ji Min. She's a korean ulzzang so she's pretty popular from posting pics online. I'm not her, but she accurately displays how bright Kaida's eyes are)

. /tumblr_lf3wmjIvJE1qfi54eo1_

**I don't own anything except for my OC. Xiaolin Showdown, its characters and the pictures listed do not belong to me.**


	3. Life

**(A/N):**

**Hey guys, Stupid Asian here. Could you guys please review this story? I don't know if you guys have really read it or are just skimming through it and clicking away. This is my first fanfic in a long time, I had a few accounts here on FF but then I deleted them because I had to focus on school life. I'm starting school again on Monday (I'm on permission leave at the moment), so I might not be updating as quickly. I'm also moving houses so I might not have wifi for a few days. I mostly write these chapters on my phone, on Evernote, so I could skim over any spelling or grammatical errors. But if there's a part you're confused about that I did not explain well enough or if I skipped a word, please let me know. Thanks guys~**

**-Stupid Asian**

* * *

Back at the Xiaolin temple, the elder monk was once again in the courtyard, overseeing the training of the younger monks.

He had made them train harder than they usually did for the past two weeks, but he has also avoided the most commonly asked question from the monks: "What are you training us so hard for?"

The elder monk, Master Fung, completely avoided this question and often chose to change the topic or say something cryptic. The monks were never content with what he did, so they continued to press, but as they did so, Master Fung continued to avoid the matter. As if he was running away from it, thinking that it will eventually go away.

Master Fung made them train at the crack of dawn until the early hours of the morning, rain, shine or snow, only taking 10-15 minute breaks for food, water or rest, and then it was back to training. Running on only four or five hours of sleep at most, they slowly started to collapse, one by one.

The first to collapse was Kimiko, the petite Japanese girl. She passed out from lack of sleep on the fourth day of intensive training. She often took a lot of time in the bathroom, morning and evening, so she often had to wake up or stay up later so that she can have her relaxing shower. She also often talked to her friend, Keiko, on her PDA so she would sometimes stay up with no sleep at all until it was time for training again. She would also be more easily aggravated and lost control of her element, Fire, quite easily. Master Fung made her stay in and sleep until she was fully rested and she was also allowed to sleep for a little longer than the boys, only for a few days, and then she was thrown back into the fray, her PDA confiscated for the mean time.

Next was Clay, the cowboy. He passed out of dehydration on the sixth day. He always ate massive amounts of food or slept during the breaks that they had, so he barely ever drank water. Since he had to train his element of Earth to the limit, he sweat a lot more than he already does normally, further decreasing the amount of water in his body, until one scorching day he just fell. Master Fung made him stay in his little cubicle of a bedroom for the rest of the day, constantly checking on him and bringing him pitchers of water. Then the next day, he was up and ready to get back into training, but he was allowed for the three days following to have smaller breaks in the middle of the sessions to drink some water.

The third to collapse was Raimundo, the tall Brazilian boy. He collapsed from lack of nutrition and hunger on the tenth day. During their small breaks between training, Raimundo was often dizzy from the pushes and pulls of his element, Wind, and occasionally puked up his food because he was rushing to eat so much and not having enough time to digest it. Puking up the food usually took the entire break time they had, so his reaction times will get slower and more fatigued throughout the day, while his element would grow weaker and weaker, as he did not have time to eat or rest. When Raimundo collapsed, Master Fung brought him to the infirmary, and throughout the day, another monk would bring him specific meals that would help spike up his nutrition. He was only allowed to rest from the training for a few hours, so he came back in the evening session, but he was still given those specially prepared meals for the next few days after that.

Then finally there was Omi, the small one with the startlingly large and yellow head. He succumbed to a rather strong fever that he caught after training in the rain, and refusing to keep close to Kimiko who had an immediate warming sensation to those within close proximity. He trained as hard as he could, often controlling the rain to make a barrier around him, yet the cold winds and focusing on multiple attacks at once made the boy forget to hold the barrier and the times he had gotten soaking wet, he was cold to the bone. He succumbed to the fever the day after the surprise wet training session, incapable of getting out of the bed because he couldn't focus on his surroundings due to the migraines he had and often tripped on his own feet. His temperature had reached over 42 degrees Celsius which worried the other monks for the younger one's health and wellbeing. Another monk was told by Master Fung to watch over Omi while he stayed in bed the entire day as Omi was told to drink a healing soup, to help with the fever, before consuming his meals. He would have trouble swallowing the bowl of soup, saying that it was tasted yucky.

Master Fung knew that eventually he would tell the monks of this being. He knew perfectly that it had now been let out and is roaming the land, probably adjusting to the changes of the land. He merely wanted these monks to be as prepared as possible, for the worst.

He had heard rumours about it from the other elder monks, they had felt the entity and are now panicking as to what to do. Other monks would wonder what the entity's form would be, others would question its capabilities in battle. Yet they all knew that one day, they'll have to face it. They were just hoping that it would be later than sooner. None of them have realised that the presence had already gained a form, and is currently within the walls of a certain citadel as we speak.

* * *

Chase Young, Wuya and the woman, Chitose Kaida, have been in the sitting room for around 30 minutes now. Discussing with Kaida about her living in the citadel. She seemed fine with it, agreeing with Chase's terms the entire time, until it was finally settled.

Once the discussion had finished, they were accompanied by two jungle cats, a puma and a cheetah, until they were brought to the dining room, where plates upon plates where layed out on the large table.

The same tiger that accompanied Chase and Kaida to the bath house, suddenly appeared and pulled out a seat for Kaida on one end of the table, while Chase sat on the other end. Wuya was still observing the woman silently, unsure of what to do, but eventually disappeared through the wall, to go chat with everyone's favourite evil boy genius.

As Chase silently sipped at his Lao Mang Lone soup, he looked over and saw Kaida looking over the several plates of food, contemplating as to what to eat until she picked at the small plate of kimchi to her right before taking a small fork full and eating it. She seemed to like the kimchi, as he noticed her swaying from side to side a little, most likely swinging her feet under the table. She seemed to do that a lot.

Chase looked back at his EVIL magazine, continuing the article he didn't get to finish reading earlier. He didn't notice Kaida quietly eating all of the kimchi, or the plate of peking duck, or all the other plates of food that were within her immediate reach.

He did notice however, what sounded like a small, dare he say 'cute', hiccup sound. As Chase looked over at Kaida, he didn't know whether to be shocked or amused, that all the food on her half of the table were now gone, with Kaida sitting innocently at her seat, drinking water. And here he thought that he might've been able to have some peking duck.

After dinner, Chase was now walking with Kaida, through the various hallways of his citadel, leading her to her bedroom. He stopped in front of a large wooden door with many intricate carvings. He opened the door to Kaida's new bedroom, and let her in.

The bedroom was quite big but very lavish. The same brown marble from the hallways continued into the room, but it had some gold designs ingrained in it. The same light blue marble walls from the throne room was continued into this room as well with gold once again ingrained into the walls. A wooden sliding door with an intricately designed handle off to the side was most likely a closet. Another door of to the side, was a smaller version of the closet door, probably a bathroom. The king sized bed in the room, covered in thick blue blankets, was surrounded by thick white curtains with gold accents. There was also a white glow coming from the ceiling, serving as a light.

Kaida was left alone in the luxurious bedroom, Chase having left after letting her in, locking the door. Leaving her by herself and her thoughts.

* * *

After Chase had left Kaida, he went straight to his library, hoping to find some information on the girl. Opening the large double doors, he looked inside to see that Wuya beat him to it.

"Why are you here Wuya? Here I thought I was finally able to have some peace and quiet." Chase stated. Looking over at the purple ghost skimming through his extensive library.

"Oh Chase, you really must admit that I bring some excitement in your life." The ghost retorted, as Chase snorted as he walked over to a bookshelf, scanning for a book.

"Besides, I'm helping you."

"And how, pray tell, are you helping me?"

"I'm looking for more information about the girl." At this, Chase had stopped his search and turned to look at Wuya, who was facing him with her ghostly arms crossed.

"I've already looked over half of the library. I went over to Jack's to see if he can help with the search for some info. But I haven't heard from him and I haven't seen anything from your library as of yet." Wuya stated, turning around to the tall bookshelf and scanning the spines of the books.

"Though I doubt of any mentions in books, I haven't yet touched the scrolls. Unlike books, they don't have any information about what they talk of. And they all look the same, save for some especially old looking ones. Besides, I can't open them even if I wanted to. Because you won't give me back my body!" Wuya exclaimed, while waving her ghostly arms around in Chase's face. She had floated over to him while she spoke and was now directly in his face.

"I did see an interesting scroll. It was quite old looking, it was stained and covered in dust." Wuya added, pointing over to a corner of the room. Quite a few scrolls were stored there, but one stood out drastically, a drastically dark yellow next to the other scrolls which were a stark white in comparison.

Chase didn't remember where he had attained of the scroll, he didn't even notice it there.

He walked over to the scroll and grabbed it by the bar. Laying it on the table, the scroll began to glow as it unraveled itself. Chase and Wuya both stared at each other then walked up to it to read what it said.

**The First Dragon**

**When the world was created, it was barren. Only occupied by the elements, Earth, Wind, Water and Fire. Earth: the land, the grass and dirt. Wind: the breeze and the air. Water: the oceans, seas, rivers, lakes and ponds. And Fire: the heat and warmth of the Sun. Through the elements, a single life was made. The Dragon of Life. The life was small and weak, and took the form of a young girl. That young girl had short black hair, pale skin and bright gold eyes. **

**She was the epitome of perfection, who looked at the world with innocence and curiosity. Upon the grounds she walked, life grew. Plants sprang from her steps and fish swam from the ripples made when she dipped her feet in waters. Time flew past and the girl became lonely, so she willed for some friends. She created animals from the Earth, and fruits from the plants to feed her new friends. All was well and she was happy.**

**But one day, a friend attacked her. The friend was big and stocky and grey, and had two large horns on his face, above his nose. It had ran up to her, and she foolishly thought that it wanted a hug. But it ran into her and attacked her. She was shocked that it attacked her. So she willed for it to die. And it did.**

Chase stopped reading at that point. Kaida was the first dragon? She certainly matched the description, but he read on to make sure.

**The child had realised that the world is not as nice as she thought it was. So she made poisonous animals and scary insects to protect her from harm and plants that bit on anything that it did not like. From the experience, she also willed for more friends, but smarter to make sure that they knew to never attack her. So she made humans.**

**She gave them a mind to think and a heart to feel, and some creativity and logic. She also gave them a spirit, so each and every one of them was unique. She experimented with what they look like, until she decided to make them look like her. She made them look different, obviously, but the same none the less. She also heard a request from the elements, to make a select few who were capable of controlling them. They said that those select few would be a help to each other and her other friends, and so she made the Dragons of Earth, Wind, Water and Fire. Staring proudly at her creation, she let them play around in her house as she went to sleep to see what they all did at a later time.**

**When she had woken up, it was over a five thousand years since she had last seen her friends, she had now taken the form of a teenager. Her new friends have now made more friends and she was more excited and happy to see them, they grew more and more unique each time they multiplied, with different personalities, likes and dislikes, so this made her happy. But her friends did not like each other, they had fought over colour, ideals, territories and resources. This made the girl sad, that her friends did not like each other. They even killed each other out of pure spite! So the girl set a certain amount of time for each friend to live, one hundred and twenty years. She also created diseases and natural disasters and made certain friends watch over and punish anyone for a bad thing that they did. and made certain friends make rules for everyone to follow. Staring at her creation, she was content and let them play once more in her house as she went to sleep.  
**

**The last time she had woken up, she had looked over at her house in shock. Her house was in ruins! Her friends have now isolated themselves to certain parts of her house and avoided talking each other. They also have created coverings on their bodies, unique to themselves. Then when she went to talk to her friends, they thought that she was a lunatic! Since she did not have any coverings on her body, several of her friends grabbed her and hid her away in a cave on a tall mountain. They had dropped her into a pool of liquid to contain her powers and abilities. But they did not know that it also preserved her body. Hidden away from the rest of her house, she cried herself in to a deep sleep, never to be seen again.  
**

**She called herself Chitose Kaida.**

Chase had finished the story and had started to roll up the scroll. The scroll had answered most of the questions Chase had, but had left him with even more. Like how much can she control other people or if she can make diseases and spread them to certain areas. But it had confirmed that it was Kaida and also answered most of the basic questions and gave him a dose of what she was capable of doing.

Wuya was reading the scroll as well, and only confirmed her thoughts about the woman she had met. She was capable of much more than she thought and she feared her.

But both of them knew that if they played their cards right, she would be a great tool for world domination.


End file.
